MAC AND STELLA CHRISTMAS
by castlerocks10
Summary: CHRISTMAS TIME


Mac and sammy were walking down the street to the crime lab and saw stella singing in this karoke place

Sam

Yeah

Come mere

What

She walks behind mac

Is that stella

Yeah it is

They walk in

_Santa can you hear me I have been so good this year all I want is one thing to tell my true is here all I want just for me under neither my Christmas tree I'll be waiting here Santa that my only wish this year make my wish come true all I want for christmas is you baby _

Mac smiles at her

Mac come on

Ok

Sam

Yeah

I have an idea

Let's here it

The song

What about it

What if we went to stella's christmas eve night and we surprised her

So are you saying we go spend the night at stella's and then stay with her for christmas day

Yeah

Sammy turns put her hand to mac's forehead

Are you feeling ok

Im fine

I think the lab fumes got to your head

No

I thought It would be nice to do something different

Oh

But if you don't want to its ok

No mac listen I was just shocked that you wanted to do something besides sit at home watching tv on christmas eve that's all we can go over sure I don't mind

Ok

After shift

Stella yawns

Night mac

Night stel

She leaves the lab

Later on that night

Mac and sammy packs some clothes up go over to stella's place mac uses the key to get in set the bag of clothes by the door sammy falls asleep on stella's couch mac walks back to her bedroom quietly opens the door shuts it takes off his shoes and jacket unbuttons his shirt alittle the lays down next to stella

A little while later stella wakes up rolls over to see mac laying there asleep she smiles and rolls over to snuggle up next to mac

The next morning sammy wakes up on stella's couch and see's present under the tree

He says quietly

Awesome

Stella's bedroom

Mac wakes up and see's stella sleeping on his chest he smiles then she wakes up

Morning

Morning

Merry christmas

What are you doing here mac not that im not happy you're here

Well last night me and sammy saw you singing

You saw that oh I am so sorry

No no you sounded beautiful

Really

Yeah so that gave me an idea to come over here and surprise you on christmas day

Is sammy here too

Yeah she's on the couch

They get up out of bed both mac and stella walk down the hallway and see's sammy watching the christmas parade

Merry christmas stella

Thanks sammy

We thought you would be opening your presents already

No when my mom was alive the rule was that you could open your present when everybody was up unless mom said it was ok to open them

Oh

So I was just being nice

Ok well go ahead open them

Mac walks over to his jacket and grabs then small box from his pocket and walks over to sit next to stella sammy gets in the tree to find all the presents

Hey mac

Yeah

Looks like santa left you a present

Yeah

He did

Sammy climbs underneath the tree to take them out

sammy brings it to mac

open it

mac opens it it was a new shirt and tie for work

hey guys santa left a letter

lets hear it

dear mac stella and sammy

its funny how did he know we were here

both shrug

anyway… sammy thank you for being good for mac and Catherine this year I know that its hard but I have faith in you. mac you are truly blessed to have stella and sammy in your life and I bet stella is greatful for you always being there for her. stella you have amazing friends that love you you are so blessed and I think mac has something special for you.

love,

The big guy

MR.C

P.S stella thanks for the coffee and cookies

Later

That all my presents

Not all of them

What

Me and stella went to the store and got this for you I we thought I was time for a new one

Mac hands sammy the box

Sammy opens gasps

OH MY GODISH

This is awesome thank you so much

Do you know what it is

Yes this is a nokio 350 with HD lens oh this is awesome

Sammy gets up and hugs both mac and stella

Thank you so much

Your welcome

Hey mac I think santa was right about having something for stella

Oh right

Sammy gets her new camera open

Oh cool

She looks up

Give me a reason to use it

Put batteries in it

Walks over to mac and stella and turns it on

Mac hands the small box to her

Mac you didn't have to get me anything

I know I wanted too

She takes the boe off of it and opens the box and gasps

Mac this is so beautiful...thank you

She leans forward and kisses him on the lips

Sammy snaps a picture with her new camera

Oh thats cool

She pulls back

Your welcome

Check out the picture

Sammy sits down in between and shows them the picture

Oh that great sammy print it out and I'll frame it

ok stella

there's a knock at the door mac gets up and answers it I was reed

reed

mac

hey reed

come on in

thanks

he steps in takes off his jacket

so what going here

reed you missed it I just got a great shot of these two kissing

oh really

yeah

mac walks over to his bag unzips it takes out a box for reed

merry Christmas reed

mac you didn't have to

I know but we are sort of family threw Claire we so I thought I would get you something

Well thanks mac

He opens it mac had got him a new jacket the old one was getting holes in it

Thanks mac its great

Well try it on let us see

Ok he puts it on

Wow did a good job mac looks nice reed

Thanks stella

That afternoon

Hey mac

Reed whats up

I want to talk about something

Sure

Are you and stella going out

No why

Because when I got here sammy said that she got a picture of you two kissing

Oh that

He smiles

Well I got her a necklace the gems were emerald green Stella's favorite color and the necklace was from kay jewelry so you know that commercial

Oh yeah

He chuckles

Do you like stella

Yeah

I meant like a girlfriend

I do but I don't want to risk losing her as my best friend I mean we been through some much together.

Like

Like kidnappings robberies hostage situations shootings all kinds she always told me that she would stand by me no matter what the odds were its been like that ever since.

Wow

Yeah

So tell her I know why listen to me I don't know anything about romance but what I do is that is if you like somebody you should tell them even if they don't like in that way at least that person would know how you feel.

Thanks reed

no problem

so while were on the subject

anybody you like

really were going to talk about this

you brought it up

I did didn't I

No

Ok

They walk back to the living room

Hey guys

Hey

Hey sammy

Yeah reed

Show me that picture off them two kissing

Ok

Sammy gets up and grabs her new camera walks over to reed to show him

Looks at that picture its great well not the picture you know what I mean

Yeah

Stella

Yeah

I have something to tell you

What's up

He sighs

I like you

Well I like you too mac

No I like you in the way a boyfriend would like you

She gasps

You probably don't feel the same but I thought you should know

Mac

Yeah

She walks up to him and gets real close to him

I like you too mac in that way like a girlfriend would like you

she tries to walk away

He grabs her hands pulls her toward him her back his facing him he lays his head on her shoulder

I think that necklace would look really beautiful on you

he whispers

She smiles

Sammy and reed come back in

Oh photo op

Sammy focus's the camera on them zooms in and clicks the picture the flash goes off then the picture come up

wonderful picture

both sammy and reed look up but mac and stella weren't paying attention to them

stella starts singing

_Santa can you hear me I have been so good this year all I want is one thing to tell me my true love is here all I want just for me under neither my Christmas tree I'll be waiting here Santa_ _that's my only wish this year._

_So then new years comes around and mac and stella toast to the new year later that night they fell asleep on the couch sammy sighs at them _

_Ok lets try this _

_Sammy walks over to mac places him on her back and carries him to the bed room lays him down gently then walks back into the living room and picks up stella and lays her down gently in mac's arms she grabs her camera _

_Happy new year guys _

_She snaps a picture she walks out closing the door behind her and lays down on the couch and falls asleep._

_So the next morning mac and stella wake up and they realize they have been moved mac looks down and see's stella laying next to him her head was on his chest his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her warm _

_Stel wake up_

_No _

_Wake up _

_Why _

_Somebody moved us _

_Who _

_I don't know _

_Because the last thing I remember was we did our toast then fell asleep on the couch. _

_They both get up _

_Im sorry _

_About what_

_Laying on you _

_It was fine don't worry about it _

_Ok _

_They walk down the hallway to the living room _

_Morning sammy _

_Morning guys I'll tell guys you guys are heavy _

_Wait you moved us _

_Yeah you were on my bed _

_Sorry _

_I carried both of you _

_At the same time _

_No one at a time _

_Oh ok _

_You made breakfast _

_Of course I did that foods class at school did me some good _

_Thanks _

_No problem enjoy im going out for a while I'll see you guys later ok _

_You got money _

_Yeah _

_Ok _

_Sammy walks out the door _

_So sammy moved us from the living room to your bedroom _

_Yeah _

_Wow_

_I didn't know that sammy was so strong _

_Me either _


End file.
